Ed, Edd n Eddy
by HearthVampire
Summary: Edd se marcha para con su abuela pues sus padres creen que sus amigos son una mala influencia, antes de irse se va y despide de sus dos mejores amigos. En su regreso el cambia y todo cambiará.
1. Adiós

Dentro de una casa color azul se llevaba una discusión entre un chico de 13 años con tres adultos a los cuales eran sus padres y su abuela paterna.

Edd: pero no quiero

Mamá(edd): esto no está fuera de discusión eddward

Edd: porque?

Papá(edd): ya está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás hijo

Edd: pero es injusto que me hagan esto, aquí están mis amigos

Abuela(edd): es por eso, el que te vendrás conmigo jovencito

Edd: pero Nani

Abuela(edd): eddward esos jóvenes son mala influencia para ti

Edd: no es cierto

Mamá(edd): que no, eddward esos muchachos son unos malandros

Papá(edd): nos preocupa que te hagan algo y nosotros no estemos para impedirlo

Abuela(edd): por eso te vendrás conmigo a Italia y punto final

Edd: pero!!

Mamá(edd): lo siento hijo, ya no hay pero que valga

Edd: está bien, al menos podría ir ahorita para despedirme

Papá(edd): está bien, apresúrate, tu abuela y tu se van esta noche

Edd: Ok!!

El chico salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, para decirles las malas noticias de que se iría.

Eddy: doble d!! que bueno que llegaste, justamente íbamos a buscarte

Ed: si doble d

Edd: chicos

Eddy: mira doble d, esta es mi nueva invención para sacarles el dinero a los chicos

Edd: eddy yo

Eddy: aquí tienes los planos

Edd: eddy

Eddy: cabezón ve a buscar las cosas

Ed: si eddy jaja

Edd: ed, eddy

Eddy: bien hay que comenzar

Edd: EDDY

Eddy: oye doble d, no tienes que gritar de esa manera estoy aquí

Edd: pues no lo parece

Eddy: bien que quieres

Edd: deja que llegue ed tengo que hablar con los dos

Eddy: está bien

Ed: aquí está todo eddy

Eddy: bien cabezón

Edd: Ed, Eddy tengo que decirles algo

Eddy: a si doble d, que pasa

Ed: si doble d que pasa

Edd: bueno chicos lo que quiero decir es que me voy

Eddy; que no nos vas a ayudar hoy

Edd: no es eso

Eddy: entonces

Edd: lo que quiero que sepan es que me iré con mi abuela

Ed: tu abuela

Eddy: creí que ella vivía en otro lado

Edd: haci es yo me iré con ella

Eddy: ¡¡Que!! dijiste que ella vive en Italia que no

Edd: si, yo me iré con ella

Ed: hay voy a extrañar a mi manis

Eddy: pero que les pasa a tus padres, se volvieron locos o que

Edd: solo vine a eso, ya me voy

Eddy: que ya te vas

Edd: si esta noche, adiós amigos

Ed: adivederchi monami

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando cómo se iba su compañero sin poder evitarlo y eso en verdad les dolía

Eddy: vamos Ed hay que ir a casa

Ed: si eddy

El chico de gorra negra, llego rápido a su casa y miro a sus padres sentados cómodamente y su abuela sirviendo algo de café

Edd: ya llegué

Mamá(edd): que bueno cariño ya te despediste

Edd: si

Papá(edd): bien entonces ve a arreglar tus maletas hijo

Edd: si

Mamá(edd): me duele mucho tener que separarme de mi hijo pero es lo mejor

Papá(edd): es verdad cariño pero tenemos que pensar en el bienestar de eddward

Abuela(edd): no te preocupes querída yo cuidare bien de mi nieto

Mamá(edd): gracias suegra

Al caer la noche los padres de edd estaban despidiéndose de su hijo pues no lo verían en mucho tiempo, les dolía a montones tener que separarse de su único hijo pero era por su seguridad.

Edd: adiós mamá, adiós papá

Padres: adiós hijo, cuídate mucho

Edd: de acuerdo

Abuela(edd): vamos tenemos que darnos prisa sino el avión se irá sin nosotros

Edd: si Nani, adiós

Al ver cómo se iban alejándose la madre de edd rompió en llanto, pues en verdad no quería que su hijo se fuera solo se reconfortaba en que su esposo estaba con ella de no ser haci se sentiría totalmente devastada.

A la mañana siguiente

Eddy: rápido cabezón Hai que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde

Ed: voy detrás de ti Eddy

Al llegar a la secundaria se fijaron en la entrada ahí estaban todos los chicos con los que se juntaban, incluso estaban con las crueles.

Eddy: oigan chicos que pasa

Nazz: eddy, ed son ustedes

Eddy: si que hay con eso

Kevin: oigan tarados, es cierto lo que me contó mi padre

Ed: que

Nazz: es verdad que doble d, se fue a otro lado

Eddy: ah!! eso, si es verdad

Marie: de quien fue la idea de que mi querubín se fuera

Ed: doble d dijo, que fue orden de sus papás

Kevin: valla haci que el nerd ya no está

Marie: cuidado con lo que dices de mi amorcito entendido idiota

Kevin: entendido

Lee: tranquilizate Marie

May: tranquila

Marie: cállense las dos

Nazz: bueno ya nos fuimos del tema, entonces es cierto

Eddy: si nazz el fue a despedirse de nosotros dos ayer en la tarde pues se iría en la noche

Nazz: valla que mal

Rolf: yo no entender porque irse

Kevin: tarado, sus padres lo hicieron irse

Rolf: oh!! gracias por explicar cuerpo de perro

Kevin: grrr

Johnny: valla espero que regrese pronto uh que tablón, tablón dice que también espera lo mismo

Eddy: si claro claro

Nazz: ya tranquilos todos, mejor entremos van a empezar las clases vamos

Chicos: si vamos

Ed: vamos eddy

Eddy: ya voy Ed

Lee: vamos chicas hay que ir a nuestra guarida

May: si Lee, Marie vamos

Marie: si ya voy

Lo que los chicos mayores no sabían era que dos niños estaban escuchando la plática que tenían.

Jimmy: valla haci que edd se fue

Sarah: si verdad

Jimmy: estás bien Sarah

Sarah: si vamos Jimmy

Jimmy: te sigo

La pregunta de Jimmy desconcertó a Sarah pues ella misma sabía que aún no había olvidado su amor por edd, y le dolía mucho que el chico se fuera pero esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo anciaba volver a verlo.

Con la ida tan repentina de Edd, se fue dejado a sus amigos tristes, dos corazones rotos y uno dolido sin saber porque, todos ellos deseaban que no fuera mucho que el joven de gorra negra no estuviera con ellos.


	2. Cambios

Habían pasado 5 años de la partida de edd y todos les preocupo de que él no regresará ni siquiera en vacaciones de verano, tampoco podían llamarlo jamás les dió un número y ya estaban perdiendo la esperanza de que volviera. Ya todos los chicos estaban en la universidad y con varios cambios y cambios en los chicos.

Eddy había cambiado mucho desde entonces ya había dado el estirón pues media 1.70 m y había dejado de estafar a los chicos, se había vuelto un deportista con calificación es aceptables. Aún era víctima de Lee cruel pero él nunca le hacía caso alguno.

Ed ya no era tan idiota, había estudiado algo en honor a su amigo perdido, en altura era más alto que Eddy pues el media 1.90 m. Al igual que Eddy sus calificaciones eran aceptables y también era víctima de May cruel.

Sarah se había pintado su cabello naranja a un color rojo, según ella porque quería verse más madura y atractiva. A diferencia de su hermano mayor que estaba en 1 año en la universidad ella tenía apenas un semestre estudiando pues se le hacía algo difícil y no entendía mucho.

Nazz era la chica más aclamada en la universidad pues ella era hermosa,lista y muchas cosas más. Ella había dejado en claro que no quería tener novio y había rechazado a varios y también a sus amigos pero nadie desistía a conquistarla.

Kevin seguía igual que siempre, era el chico rudo de la escuela no tenía mala reputación solo le gustaba fastidiar a los demás era el que más rechazos tenía con Nazz a parte de Eddy.

Jimmy estaba igual en el mismo salón que Sarah era un nerd para cualquiera que lo mirará y en una ocasión se le declaró a su mejor amiga y está le rompió el corazón rechazando lo y ella le pidió que solo fueran amigos muy a su pesar acepto pero con la condición de que le dijiera el porqué de su rechazo y Sarah le dijo que ella aún estaba enamorada de Edd.

Rolf no cambio nada seguía siendo el.

Jhonny aún seguía con la maña de cargar a su amigo tablón, no había muchos cambios en el.

Lee, Marie y May cruel, seguían siendo las mismas si en la secundaria y preparatoria tuvieron mala fama en la universidad la tenían peor. Las tres hermanas no cambiaron en nada seguían siendo las mismas y aún acosaban a los dos edd's. Marie aún no superaba el dolor de haber perdido a doble d el era su obsesión y si el regresaba haría lo que fuera falta para que el estuviera con ella.

Edd había cambiado totalmente, ya no había sombra de quien fue en el pasado su actitud se había vuelto arrogante, altanera, sería. Pero aún era una persona atenta, pulcra y altruista, su tiempo en Italia lo cambio de más al igual de como quería ser llamado ya no era Edd o doble d sino Eddward. Era el chico más guapo de su instituto tecnológico y el más inteligente no había nadie quien lo superará.

Eddward había hablado con su abuela y está le dijo que él podría regresar con sus padres quienes fueron los únicos con quién tuvo contacto y ellos estarían esperando su regreso y si el quería podrían llamar a sus conocidos, pero dijo que no que los miraría en la universidad. A lo último sonrió con soberbia pues de todos los chicos nadie lo reconocerá y se llevarán una sorpresa.


	3. Regreso

A una semana de su regreso Eddward les llamo a sus padres para saber si ya estaban en orden sus papeles en la universidad pues no quería algo fuera de lugar y que nada fuera de último momento, con la respuesta afirmativa de sus padres suspiró aliviado no quería tener algún altibajo.

Eddward: entonces está todo en orden

Mamá(edd): si cielo todo está bien, estarás en el aula 2-c en el tercer piso

Eddward: de acuerdo los miro mañana en el aeropuerto

Mamá(edd): bien hijo hay estaremos

Eddward: los veo luego

Mamá(edd): adiós hijo

Eddward: adiós mamá

Colgando el celular se dirigió a paso lento a su habitación para ver que no faltaba nada más por arreglar.

Eddward: bien todo en orden

Abuela(edd): se nota que no haz dejado de ser ese jovencito tan organizado

Eddward: lo crees (dijo altanero)

Abuela(edd): si, aunque cambiarás por fuera sigues siendo el mismo niño

Eddward: si tú lo dices Nani

Abuela(edd): hay muchacho si que te voy a extrañar

Eddward: tranquila Nani, puedo venir en vacaciones o podrías ir a visitarnos a mí y a mis padres

Abuela(edd): lo sé, lo sé pero dime cómo estuvo tu día en el instituto

Eddward: de locos

Abuela(edd): tanto haci

Eddward: si, todos los chicos diciendo que no me valla y las locas correteando me para rogarme que no las dejé y cosas así

Abuela(edd): pues si tuviste un día loco

Eddward: verdad

Abuela(edd): bien pues vamos a comer algo y a caminar un rato al parque está bien

Eddward: si nani vamos ( dijo tranquilo pues sabía que le dolía a su Nani que la dejara)

A la mañana siguiente estaba por abordar el avión que lo regresaría a casa, con sus padres y conocidos, estaba despidiéndose de su abuela pues ya no la vería por un tiempo

Eddward: adiós Nani

Abuela(edd): adiós cielo te voy a extrañar

Eddward: igualmente

Al subir al avión, miro por última vez a su abuela y ella le decía adiós y el mostrado le una sonrisa torcida a su abuela, se dirigió a la azafata para darle el boleto para que lo dejara subir, ya dentro busco su asiento al mirar por la ventana se despidió de su hogar por cinco años. Por un tiempo se quedo dormido y no sabía cuánto faltaba por llegar así que llamo a la azafata que estaba cerca

Eddward: disculpe señorita me podría decir cuánto falta para aterrizar

Azafata: falta aproximadamente una hora joven

Eddward: bien gracias

Azafata: de nada

Cuando aterrizaron de manera veloz bajo del avión pues bien estos no le gustaban mucho y se dirigió a buscar sus maletas, al tenerlas en las manos con la mirada busco a sus padres viéndolos cerca de los asientos

Mamá(edd): oh mi cielo estás guapísimo

Eddward: gracias mamá

Papá(edd): valla hijo, sí que cambiaste

Eddward: lo crees papá

Papá(edd): si eres todo un hombre ahora

Mamá(edd): cállate mi hijo no ah cambiado nada sigue siendo el mismo

Papá(edd): lo que digas querida (dijo volteando los ojos)

Eddward: bien podríamos regresar a casa quisiera comer algo y ir a la universidad

Mamá(edd): bien cariño vamos

Contando todos los por menores de su vida a sus padres, se dió cuenta de que muchas cosas cambiaron en el barrio donde vivía y también los chicos, comiendo algunas tostadas y huevos fritos, tomo una mochila y despidiéndose de sus padres se fue caminando a la escuela mirando todos los cambios desde su partida.

: date prisa Jimmy

Jimmy: voy tan rápido como puedo Sarah (sin fijarse por donde iban ambos chicos chocaron con alguien)

Sarah: oh! Perdón no fue...(se quedo a secas pues el chico con quién chocó era guapísimo)

Jimmy: lo sentimos mucho señor (menciono apenado)

: no sé preocupen no pasó nada (dijo sacudiendo se la ropa) bye

Jimmy: adiós. Sarah vamos se hace tarde, Sarah me oyes

Sarah: si...si Jimmy lo que digas

Jimmy: corre entonces (dijo arrastrando a la "pelirroja")

Al llegar a las oficinas se dió cuenta de que el director que conoció en secundaria ahora administraba la universidad y el director al verlo le dió un abrazo fuerte y la bienvenida.

Director: que bueno que regresaras muchacho

Eddward: gracias señor

Director: bien entonces ya sabes en qué aula estarás

Eddward: en 2-c tercer piso

Director: si se cual es, te darás una sorpresa allí

Eddward: porque lo dice señor

Director: pues en ese salón están todos tus antiguos compañeros de secundaria

Eddward: ya veo

Director: y sabes dónde es

Eddward: mmm!! No señor no sé dónde queda

Director: vamos a déjarte entonces

Eddward: Ok vamos

Cuando oyó que los chicos estaban en el mismo salón quiso soltar la carcajada, pues así se evito el problema de buscarlos uno por uno.

Director: aquí es, bien deja tocar (al tocar la puerta abrió una joven maestra)

Maestra: oh director que sorpresa

Director: maestra mía, el es el joven Eddward hoy inicia sus clases

Maestra mía: bienvenido joven Eddward (lo miro de arriba a abajo y le mostró una sonrisa seductora pues el nuevo no estaba nada mal)

Eddward: gracias maestra (dijo con seriedad mostrando una sonrisa torcida, pues se fijó bien como fue que lo miro)

Director: pues ahí que presentarlo con los demás jóvenes

Maestra Mia: adelante por favor

Director: atencion todos les tengo un anuncio

Eddy: se va morir

Kevin: adelantara las vacaciones

Lee: nos dejara irnos

Marie: nos levantará el castigo

Mai: se va de la ciudad

Director: NO!! No!! No!! No y NO. Eso no es lo que quiero anunciar

Nazz: entonces qué es señor director

Director: que bien que pregunta señorita Nazz, pues hoy tienen un nuevo compañero

Marie: solo por eso me levanta de mi siesta

Director: señorita Marie la escuela no es un lugar para que se ponga a dormir este es un templo de enseñanza

Maestra Mia: director se está llendo del tema

Director: ah!! Así como les decía un viejo compañero suyo regreso con nosotros después de cinco años, adelante por favor!!

Todos se fijaron a la puerta pues de esta entro un chico muy guapo de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel clara y cuerpo atlético.

: Hola a todos

Director: de acuerdo por favor denle la bienvenida al joven Eddward

Eddward: es un gusto haber vuelto (dijo con burla y sonriendo altanero)

Los chicos estaban en shock pues no creían que doble d cambiará tan radicalmente, fuese distinto a como se lo imaginaban. Las chicas estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas, sonriendo como bobas al ver cómo fue el cambio para doble d.


	4. Edd ?

Director: bien entonces lo dejo con ustedes

Mía: Ok señor director, (dijo viendo la retirada del susodicho), de acuerdo joven Eddward quisiera presentarse bien con todos

Eddward: bien, me llamo Eddward, tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, viví en Italia por cinco años, y me fui de aquí cuando tenía 13

Mía: oh!! Bien entonces y como deseas que te llamemos

Eddward: solo por mí nombre completo

Mía: bueno está bien, puedes sentarte en uno de los puestos vacíos

Eddward: bien

Al oír cómo se presentó, todos incluso las chicas dudaban que fuera su viejo compañero pues no creían tan radical cambio en el incluso ya no quería que lo llamarán por apodos sino por su nombre.

Pensamientos de todos

Quién es el? Este chico no es edd, dónde está nuestro amigo, que fue lo que le hicieron, doble d dónde estás? Que te paso?

Mía: bien todos presten atención, sigamos con la clase por favor (dijo con voz seductora y meneando la cadera) Al ver cómo se comportaba su profesora, para los chicos era sexi, las chicas era ver a una zorra, y para Eddward natural no se le hacía diferente a las chicas y profesoras de su antiguo colegio. Pero era fácil de ver que la joven maestra estaba queriendo seducir a él nuevo provocando los fuertes celos en una peliazul y una extrañada rubia

Pensamiento Marie

Quien diablos se está creyendo esa tipeja, queriendo provocar a mi amor, pero esto no se va a quedar así edd es mío y de nadie más

Pensamiento Nazz

No entiendo porque me pongo celosa, es decir a mi no me gusta doble d cierto? Pero ver a la maestra comportarse de tal forma solo quiero arrancarle los cabellos. Rayos me enamoré de Edd con solo verlo, bien pues él podría ser mi novio

Dandole una furica mirada a su profesora, está de igual forma les devolvió la mirada, pues esto era la guerra por el joven pelinegro y todavía faltaba una "pelirroja" por entrar en el juego por el chico.

Después de clase

Eddward salía a paso tranquilo del aula, sintiendo como es que los chicos lo estaban siguiendo según ellos tratando de pasar desapercibidos cosa que no lograban y de verdad lo irritaba deteniendo su paso.

Eddward: salgan de allí no tiene sentido que se oculten

Al decir eso todos los chicos salieron de sus escondites los cuales eran: detrás de los casilleros, botes y puertas cercanas.

Eddward: y bien que quieren (dijo serio)

Eddy: doble d en verdad eres tú? (pregunta con duda)

Eddward: lo siento pero eso no es mi nombre, así que aquien buscan

Eddy: eh? lo siento pero edd digo eddward tu cambiaste

Eddward: (con una ceja alzada) y que esperabas que siguiera igual que antes

Eddy: no, pero tú ya sabes...

Eddward: yo sé que...

Eddy ya no sabía ni que decir, no se le ocurría nada hasta que Kevin hablo.

Kevin: lo que esté tarado quiere decir es como es posible que un idiota nerd como tú cambio de repente (dijo arrogante)

A las palabras de Kevin tanto nazz como marie lo miraron terrorífica mente a lo cual el no entendía el porqué de las miradas, sin tomar en cuenta de que Eddward se le acercaba con un aire intimidante.

Eddward: oye, más te vale que cuides tus palabras sino quieres quedar mal entendido

Al oír el tono de voz tan amenazador Kevin se asustó y dió dos pasos atrás, y mientras tanto a Marie y Nazz se les hizo tan sensual que parecía que tenían un orgasmo.

Kevin: eh..ah..lo siento (hablo asustado)

Eddward: pues más te vale que cuides tus palabras idiota

Kevin: claro

Eddward: bien me largo

Eddy: bien viejo

Antes de dar más de dos pasos un intento de dulzura de voz se hizo presente.

Marie: oye Edd no quieres algo de compañía

Eddward: (mirándola mal) no me interesa

Marie dió una mirada sorprendida por el rechazo y la fría mirada de su amado, mirando como éste se marchaba hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

Marie: pe.. pero

Lee: déjalo ya Marie

Marie: es solo que

May: después hablaras con el hermana

Marie: de acuerdo (suspiró resignada)

Todos los chicos estaban tanto sorprendidos y asustados por la actitud del chico que les daba miedo, la única que tenía una mirada satisfactoria era Nazz por el claro desprecio que le dieron a Marie.

Nazz: vamos hay que ir a comer algo

Ed: claro Nazz vamos

Rolf: rolf no entender, el nuevo chico, ser el cuerpo de perro doble d

Ed: eso ya no lo sabemos rolf, ni yo me creo tanto cambio en el

Y era verdad nadie creía quien era ese chico ya no lo reconocían.

En la cafetería...

Estaban en la fila una pelirroja a y un chico con frenos esperando a que la fila avanzará

Sarah: vamos porque está estúpida fila no avanza

Jimmy: Sarah, por favor no seas grosera (dijo mirándola con pena)

Sarah: es la verdad Jimmy

Jimmy: si pe...

Ya no dijo nada porque Sarah le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo.

Jimmy: z.h a.r.r.a

Sarah: Jimmy mira quién está allí

Jimmy: q.h.e.n

Sarah: allá en la puerta (dijo soñadora)

Al voltear Jimmy noto que estaba el chico con el que toparon en la mañana y del cual Sarah no dejaba de hablar.

Eddward: hola de nuevo chicos

Sarah: ho..ho..homa, digo hoja, digo hoda bueno yo (hablaba nerviosa por no saber que decir y tenía un gran sonrojo que parecía un tomate)

Eddward: tranquila Sarah

Sarah: eh

Jimmy: como sabes su nombre (pregunto alarmado)

Eddward: tranquilo Jimmy no pienses mal, que no me reconocen (dijo divertido)

Jimmy: tenemos que conocerte

Eddward: jajaja no me creo que no me distingan, soy doble d tontitos

Sarah: como (pregunta desconcertada)

Jimmy: encerio eres Edd

Eddward: si, pero mejor llámenme Eddward Ok

Jimmy: está bien

Eddward: bueno los veo después chicos (termino diciendo con una sonrisa torcida)

Jimmy: bien adiós, valla quién lo diría verdad Sarah, Sarah, me oyes

Volteando a verla se dió cuenta de que la chica estaba tan sonrojada con una sonrisa de idiota y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, a lo cual se puso algo celoso pues el claramente todavía tenía sentimientos por la falsa pelirroja.

Pensamientos de Sarah

No lo puedo creer el chico con cual tope hoy en la mañana es Edd, y lo mejor es que se puso más atractivo que antes, espero que el allá notado un gran cambio en mi en que no soy una niña y ahora soy toda una mujer.

Hola saludos cordiales a todos los lectores espero y les guste la historia


	5. Charla

Sentándose en una de las mesas vacías Eddward empezó a comer de una manera diferente, muy refinado, demasiado lindo y caballeroso para las chicas y muy ridículo para los chicos.

Sarah: hola Eddward (dijo sonrojada)

Eddward: (volteando a verla) que sucede Sarah

Sarah: yo..em..me podría sentar contigo

Eddward: (sonriendo) claro Sarah adelante siéntate (dijo levantándose y abriendo le pasó con la silla para que se sentará)

Sarah: (sonrojada) gracias, no te hubieras molestado

Eddward: que clase de caballero sería si no lo hubiera hecho

Sarah: valla que sigues siendo el mismo

Eddward: (alzando una ceja) encerio lo crees, sigo siendo el mismo de antes

Sarah: si, habrás cambiado físicamente pero sigues siendo el mismo amable chico que conocí

Eddward: bueno pues claramente recuerdo como me molestabas y me llamas nerd

Sarah: bueno eso es pasado, sabes que deje de molestar cuando tú...

Eddward: cuando yo...te di la ¿Flor?

Sarah: si, exacto

Eddward, solo sonrió divertido el recordaba ese día pues después de haberle dado la flor, la chica se enamoró perdidamente de el, aunque el también la quería, pero no podía corresponder solo por la diferencia de edades y niveles económicos sus padres y su abuela claramente le habían dicho que el solo desposaria a una chica de categoría y de una buena familia y por eso nunca miro con otros ojos a Nazz, Marie y en especial a Sarah, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le dijieron desde niño pero por una vez en su vida quería dejar de obedecer a su familia y buscar su felicidad.

Sarah: estás bien Eddward

Eddward: si solo pensaba

Sarah: y en qué, para que te pusieras tan callado

Eddward: nada solo en mi familia

Sarah: y todo en orden (pregunta tímida)

Eddward: si, no es nada de otro mundo (sonrió torcida mente)

Sarah: de acuerdo... y como estuvo tu estadía en Italia

Eddward: pues al principio fue duro, pero luego me fui acoplando con todo y cambie varias cosas en mi

Sarah: y eso es todo

Eddward: quieres que cuente más de lo que pase (dijo incómodo)

Sarah: nop

Eddward: mmm...no porque no (pregunta viéndola con duda)

Sarah: si quiero que me cuentes pero quiero que estés seguro de hacerlo

Eddward: pues gracias por eso Sarah, es muy lindo de tu parte

La pelirroja se sonrojo por las palabras del chico, bajo la mirada al sentir como tenía fija su vista en ella y empezó a jugar con su comida, Eddward tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara al ver el nerviosismo de la menor, desde que cambió su actitud nerviosa y exagerada, a una más cruel y fuerte le empezó a gustar sentirse como un macho alfa entre las mujeres y algunas veces jugar con ellas. Sarah, no era una chica como las que estuvieron con el antes, eso lo sabe con certeza pero su ego era su mayor enemigo y no quería lastimar de esa manera a la pelirroja.

Eddward: oye Sarah

Sarah: dime

Eddward: porque, te teñiste el cabello

Sarah: (nerviosa) b-bueno e-es q-que y-yo

Eddward: tú? vamos no me dejes con la duda (pregunta curioso)

Sarah: es, solo que te vas a reír

Eddward: porque me reiria de ti sería una falta de respeto de mi parte

Sarah: bueno lo hize solo porque quería cambiar de estilo (dijo asustada mirando a todas partes)

Eddward: (serio) sabes una cosa que detesto es que me mientan en la cara y eso estás haciendo tú rojita haci que dime la maldita verdad (resongo enojado)

Sarah: (sonrojada) c-cual e-es t-tu c-color f-favorito

Eddward: el azul y el rojo

Sarah: ahí tienes tu respuesta

Eddward: osea que teñiste el cabello solo porque a mí me gusta el color rojo

Sarah: podría decirse

Eddward sonrió burlesco, ante tal declaración quería soltar una gran carcajada, el chico creía que ella ya había superado el enamoramiento que tuvo con el, pero valla sorpresa que da la vida ella todavía se enamorada.

Sarah al ver la mueca burlona del chico quiso ponerse a llorar y que la tierra se la tragara, sabía que después de todo ese tiempo el no la miraría de la forma en la que ella queria.

Eddward: no creas que me burló de ti, es sólo que se me hace interesante que lo hayas pintado solo porque me gusta el rojo

Sarah: entonces me ves más que como una niña

Eddward: (sorprendido) lo que quieres decir es que si te miro como mujer

Sarah si, eso quiero saber y quiero la verdad (pregunto ilusionada)

Eddward: la verdad, es que te miro como una hermosa e interesante chica

Sarah: pero no me miras como mujer

Eddward: si te miro de esa forma, pero yo te respeto

Sarah: y me mirarias como de una forma más allá amistad

El chico no le contesto, pero le sonrió cálidamente, y ella lo tomo como una buena señal tal vez el chico de sus sueños le correspondería como ella quiso desde niña. Aunque ambos fueran de diferentes estatus sociales tal vez algún día esa ilusión que tanto soñaba Sarah se haría realidad en algún momento.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que en dos mesas distintas dos chicas los miraban con odio, con furia, con disgusto, con celos.

Nazz rasguñaba con fuerza la mesa solo se imaginaba que era la cara de Sarah, esa mocosa no era ni la mitad de hermosa, sexy, curvilínea, lista y agraciada que ella. Que disfrute ese momento con su futuro hombre, porque cuando ellos estuvieran juntos no lo dejaría ni a sol, ni a sombra, solo esperaría para hacer sus movimientos y el chico sería solo de ella.

Marie, estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza por sus hermanas, queria arrancarle los cabellos rojos a esa mocosa, quien diablos se creía para hacerle ojitos a su novio, el era su amado y solo estaría con ella y gustosa le haría saber los placeres que le daría ella, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos aunque él no quiera.

Sarah y Eddward compartían un momento especial entre ellos y se dispusieron a terminar de comer para que luego el pelinegro acompañe a su salón de clases a la falsa pelirroja.

Nazz miraba con mucho resentimiento a la "pareja" pero no se preocupaba más el chico pronto sería de ella.

Marie sentía un odio inmenso, su amor no compartía un momento romántico con ella y lo mejor sería que pronto se decisiera de la teñida de una vez y de cualquiera que se fuera a interponer entre ellos.


End file.
